Unexspected Turn About
by TheTrubledTwins
Summary: Hermione turns to Severus for comfort when she discovers she's not a Granger. Thing turn out differently.
1. Betrayal

Betrayal  
  
  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror and applied a small amount of make-up. Then after piling her golden brown hair on top of her shoes and excited her room. It was around about 7:45 and she was about to leave for a movie when her father staggered in.  
  
"Where do you sink you goin?" He slurred drunkenly.  
  
"Um to the movies remember?" She replied hesitantly.  
  
"No, you ain't goin anywheres!" He hollered advancing on her.  
  
She back up and squeaked slightly "Dad.." She gasped in pain when her back slammed up against the wall, her head banging her head off a picture of her mother, who had died in a car accident about five months before. Hermione hadn't learned of it until she came home for the summer, her father had been intent on keeping it from her.  
  
Mr.Granger pinned her up against the wall "I know what you teens are up to these days. Your out having unprotected sex and what not. You've been having sex with those boys you hang around with haven't you!" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Hermione was sick to her stomach at her fathers accusations. Her fathers backed away and smacked her hard acrossed her face, making her slam up against a dresser that had been close by. He grabbed her and threw her up against a wall. The picture of her mother fell crashing to the ground. Her father's face contorted and he pushed her towards the door dropping to his knees. "Go! Leave and don't come back. I don't wanna see you ever again."  
  
Hermione left, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She was upset and shocked that her father would revert to such acts. Especially her. She knew he was drunk but that didn't give him an excuse. The air was a bit chilly. Hermione looked down at herself and almost cried out, her skirt had been partially torn, she zipped up her jacket and kept moving.  
  
She wandered around for about an hour or two without really paying attention to where she was going. She was so emotionally and physical exhausted. Wandering around for a little while more proved to be a difficult thing to do. She then remembered the story of the knight bus once told to her by Harry. Hermione then summoned the bus, boarded, listed her destination as 'The Leaky Cauldron' and had fallen asleep within ten minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears  
  
Filling my eyes, An attempt to escape, Through never allowed. Finally released, They run down, And join together, In a whirlpool of thought.  
  
By: Cassandra Kesling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Hermione Vanderhorn?

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter Characters. The plot is ours. In this Chapter we only own those not recognized as J.K. Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing, this is new for us. We needed the encouragement. There are two of us writing so at times the type of writing maybe different. I know their short chapters but I promise its going to be a long story with many surprises.  
  
Hermione Vanderhorn?  
  
"You know Severus you should really lighten up a bit, besides this meeting is about Hermione Vanderhorn anyway."  
  
Severus gritted his tongue so he didn't verbally chew his younger brother, Socrates, out.  
  
"Although I don't see why the entire population of the wizarding world is here." Socrates mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Would you just shut up! The answer to your unbelievably stupid question. is that they have been trying to find her for the past thirteen years. So naturally everyone is here. You dunderhead!"  
  
A narrow slit formed between Socrates' eyebrows. "Um...what was that again? I didn't quite catch that."  
  
Severus had, had enough of his damn brother."Well catch this!"  
  
Socrates ducks as a cup comes flying at his head.  
  
"Boys calm down!" their eldest Uncle Thrym commands "Severus settle down. Socrates stop being such an airhead? Your giving us Snapes a good name."  
  
The two brothers glared at each other, just as they turned around a scruffy looking man came barging in through the doors. Seconds later another man came in and in his arms was Hermione Granger. 


	3. Solved

Disclaimer: We own the plot. We also own any characters that your not to familier with. J.K. Rowling owns Hermione and so on.  
  
A/N: Again were sorry about the shortness of the second chapter we'll try and keep that from happening again. Thanks for thr reviews we appriciate your reading this, as it is our first attempt at it. Critisim and praise are both welcome.  
  
Solved  
  
Severus being the closest to the door was the first to stand fallowed by various teachers. He looked down at her and carefully took her from the man. "What happened?"  
  
The man who had been the first to entered began to explain. " She summoned us to bring her here and then passed out. When we tried to wake her up she wouldn't even flinch. I failed a first aid test and I wasn't sure what to do so I brought her.."  
  
"We get it!" Severus sneered and took off upstairs for more privacy, Hermione enclosed in his arms tightly.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey fallowed close behind. By the time they shuffled into the room Severus had already layed her upon the single bed.  
  
Severus had yet to take his eyes off her, he was scared, although he would never admit to it, that Hermione had been attacked by Voldermorts fallowers while he had been distracted by this meeting.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey practically shoved him out of the way to check on her. "Move damnit!" She kneeled by the bed side and retreaved her wand from the place it resided in her pocket. Her natural insticts kicked in and she quickly began her duities. Fixing a fractured rip and she was thankful she hadn't found any internal brusing. She stood back and sniffled "How could someone do this to her. She's never done anything wrong."  
  
Serverus snorted "Only hang around with Potter and the Weasley character."  
  
"Oh shut up Severus, this isn't the time for your accusations." Minerva McGonagall retorted angrily.  
  
Before Dumbledore could but in any input the door was thrown open and five predictable people walked into the room. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushed over to Hermione.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Ginny, who had started to become close to Hermione through letters since the begining of summer, asked worridly.  
  
"Physically yes, emotionally will be another story depending on how this happened." Madame Pomfrey mummbled still sniffling.  
  
"Children we will discuss the problem later but right now we'd like you to go down stairs and tell everyone the meeting is over please." McGonagall began to take charge.  
  
"Proffessur McGonagall, they were talking about a birth mark on Hermione Vanderhorn's ankle in the shape of a seven. Hermione has one just like that." Ron whispered before they he left the room.  
  
Severus who had been sulking against the wall next to the bed made quick movements to look and she if what, that Weasley said was true. It was there, still as small as the day she was born. He backed up and nodded towards Dumbledore before disapperating.  
  
Madame Pomfrey huffed, "Well that was quiet rude!"  
  
Dumbledore stood quiet still. His eyes sparkled more then usual. "Minerva get someone to transport her to Howarts. Oh and get someone who can deal with the Grangers, and grab Hermione's things while their there." Was all that was said before he to disapperated. 


End file.
